


Birthday Surprise

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Leather, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Birthday Surprise

You give an excited little shiver of anticipation as the cab deposits you in front of the hotel. It’s the ritziest in town, and you glance around at the wealth that surrounds you. Tom’s already wined you and dined you with a home-cooked meal, but then he gave you this address and told you to meet him there in an hour. You didn’t make the connection it was a hotel until right now.

You walk in and are surprised to see him sitting at the bar, nursing a drink. Your heels click on the marble floor as you walk over to him.

“Hey, handsome,” you murmur.

He smiles and leans to whisper in your ear. “Deluxe suite. 309.” He hands you a keycard. “I’ll be up in a few minutes. Happy birthday.”

You smile and plant a quick kiss on his cheek before heading for the elevator.

The suite is almost absurd in its luxury. You glance at the bed and see a beautiful gift box with a bow on it, waiting for you. You open it and find a stunning red chemise, silk with lace trim. There’s a smaller box as well, and you lift off the top to find a card.

_Darling –  
_ _Tonight, you are in complete control. Do with me whatever you wish.  
_ _Forever yours,  
_ _Tom_

Under the card is a pair of leather handcuffs and a blindfold, and you actually bounce with excitement as you caress them. You’ve taken turns tying each other up occasionally, but the idea of him blindfolded and completely helpless to your touch sends a shiver of delight up your spine.

You quickly change out of your clothes and into the chemise, the cool silk heavenly against your bare skin. You spritz some perfume behind your knees before grabbing the blindfold and handcuffs, then you position yourself at the door, waiting for him to arrive. You hear the click and he catches just a brief glimpse of you before you’re on him, tying the blindfold around his head just as the door closes behind him.

“Am I allowed to talk?” he whispers.

“Um… yes,” you giggle.

“Then from what I could see before you blinded me, you look ravishing.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” You guide him by the hand to the bedside. “Strip.”

“Will you catch me if I start to fall?”

“I’ll try.”

He fumbles for the buttons of his shirt and quickly undoes them, revealing his lean torso. He kicks off his shoes and socks before unzipping his fly and letting his trousers fall to the floor. He gingerly steps out of them and stands before you, his cock already at half-mast.

You survey him with a smile, marveling at how well you’ve done for yourself. Then, you handcuff his arms behind his back. You come around in front of him and see him running his tongue over his bared teeth. You drop to the floor and put your mouth on his dick, and he gasps.

“Oh, God!”

You bob your head forward and back quickly; you want him ready for what you have in store. You run your hands up and down his hips and ass as his breath stutters and he lets out a string of whispered profanity. You know exactly how he likes it, and you adore it when he’s completely at your mercy. You always feel most powerful when this tall, strong man is begging and pleading you for release because of your mouth.

You pull his hips forward and he lets out a soft moan as you deepthroat him, holding him there as long as you can before pulling off him to survey his stiff cock, slick with your saliva. You stroke him a few times with your hand and give him another long suck before standing up.

His breathing is shallow and you take a moment to admire his taut musculature before undoing his handcuffs. You guide him to the bed so his knees hit the edge of the mattress.

“Lie on your back,” you instruct, and he obeys, feeling his way across the mattress and placing his head on the pillows. His erection is wet and dripping against his belly. You hop on the bed next to him and lean down to whisper in his ear. “Give me your hands again.”

He does, and you push them both up so that they’re up against the headboard. Then you handcuff him to the bed and admire your handiwork. He’s stretched out before you, again at your mercy, to do with as you please…

You grab onto the headboard and straddle his face. “Fuck me with your mouth, Tom,” you murmur. He wastes no time in thrusting his tongue upwards, tasting your arousal and probing your folds as your head drops forward and your eyes shut. You savor the sensations of his lips and tongue as they explore your depths, before maneuvering upwards to your clit. He draws the hardened bud into his mouth and you moan.

“Yes, Tom, yes… that’s it… oh God… good boy… suck me harder…”

He obliges by pursing his lips and increasing the friction on your clit, alternating that with licking the sensitive areas on the sides. Your hips start moving of their own accord, riding his face as you feel your climax coming on.

“Oh,  _fuck,_ baby, don’t stop… yes… oh God…  _yes!_ ” you scream as your pelvic muscles contract and release rhythmically, sending you over the edge into bliss. Your knuckles whiten as you desperately cling to the headboard, willing your quivering body to stay upright. Tom’s still lapping at you, gently, as you come back to earth, and you manage to regulate your breathing before slipping off him.

“For that… I think you deserve to see what I’m going to do to you now,” you whisper as you lift his head and untie the blindfold. His eyes are hooded as he drinks in the sight of you, your sweat-dampened hair clinging to your face, the flush that creeps from your cheeks down to your breasts, which are unrestrained and barely covered by the chemise.

You run your hand up and down his length and he stares as you work him, his chest heaving. You straddle him and start to slowly sink down, taking him in inch by inch. You hike up the chemise so he can watch as his cock disappears into your depths, and he lets out a strangled groan at the sight. Once he’s fully seated within you, you take a moment to relish the feeling as well as enjoy the look on his face. He’s pursing his lips, obviously making an effort to restrain himself from any kind of movement as you adjust to him. You begin to slowly rock your hips back and forth, massaging your breasts with one hand while you brace yourself on his belly with your other.  You grind against him as both of your hands find the hem of your chemise; you slowly pull it upward, revealing yourself bit by bit, smirking as you watch him bite his lip. You reveal your breasts, swinging gently with the motion of your hips, and his pupils dilate so that his eyes appear almost black. You pull the garment off completely and throw it on the floor; then, you suck on your index finger for a moment before trailing it between your breasts, down your body, to eventually rest on your engorged clit. His arms are straining at the cuffs, veins and muscles showing in stark relief to his pale skin, and you can hear the bars of the headboard squeak in protest as you smile down at him. You pinch and swirl your clit as you move faster now, and you lean back, bracing your free hand on his leg so he can see absolutely everything you’re doing.

“Oh, fuck, darling… oh my God…” he moans.

“You like that, Tom?” you ask, starting to bounce on him more aggressively as your pleasure rises. “You like the way I ride you?”

“Oh God… fuck…  _yes_ … you’re… so fucking… oh,  _fuck_ …” His jaw is clenched as he devours you with his gaze; now you alternate between riding him and grinding against him so that he hits every sweet spot within you. Your fingers are still working at your clit, the little nub swollen and needy now, and you let out a desperate moan as you move faster.

“Oh Christ, Tom… I’m going to come…” you cry out.

“That’s it, baby, ride me, don’t stop, let me see you come, come for me… oh…  _oh…_ ”

Your second orgasm crests within you, your walls pulsing and bearing down on his cock as your back arches. He lets out a tortured groan and you can feel him spurting within you, his seed coating you and seeping downward as your limbs go weak. You collapse forward into his chest and he slips out of you, your bodies covered in fluid and sweat, the smell of sex filling the room.

Your hands are still shaking when you reach up and undo his restraints. His hands immediately move to caress you, stroking and squeezing your back and shoulders and waist as he kisses you sweetly.

“Happy birthday, darling.”


End file.
